Avarious Van Hohen
Inquisitor Avarious Van Hohen is a Inquisitor of the Ordo Excorium. He is a part of the Tenebarite Inquisitorial Cabal. Brought over to Cabal to watch and proceed over any acts of Exterminatus that the Cabal might perform. Sharply dressed, Van Hohen is a bureaucrat above all else. Following his own protocols by the letter, Van Hohen refuses to diverge from his rules and guidelines. As the Cabal's most regulated member, Van Hohen is the documentor and keeper of records. History Early Life Coming soon. Damnation Coming soon. Retribution Coming soon. A New Son Coming soon. The Tenebarite Cabal Coming soon. Personality and Traits Utterly obsessed with guidelines and rules, compelled to follow these regulations Van Hohen is an obsessively disciplined individual. Every day has a dedicated schedule, every actions is guided and overseen by countless regulations, and every thought is utterly organized to the point of dementia. Unwilling to work with others who do not follow guidelines and Imperial regulations, Van Hohen is willing to perform summary execution on those who divert from Imperial Regulations. A love for regulation and guidelines makes Van Hohen a perfect bureaucrat and accountant. As an Inquisitor of the Ordo Excorium, this regulated nature makes him a robust member of the Ordo. Unwilling to immediately perform Exterminatus on planets without proper paperwork, Van Hohen is a "reasonable" man who is willing to accept evidence and proof that Exterminatus is not needed. A lover of strategist games and design, Van Hohen when not documenting Cabal actions or editing regulations is always reading about military tactics or playing chess with one of his Retinue members. Having read, and written, plenty volumes on the arts of war Van Hohen is a bureaucratic mind that has turned it's wit into a weapon in and of itself. A love for chess and grand designs, combined with that of an insanely orderly individual, has made Avarious Van Hohen into a strategist below very few. Although incapable of building such things, Van Hohen regularly designs complex contraptions and grand samples of architecture. CS Appearance As a bureaucrat and regulation based man, Van Hohen always dresses sharply and to the point. Always wearing a black suit with a red tie, with the red tie bearing a black symbol of the Inquisition. Van Hohen's suit is always crisp and immaculate, with no little as a speck of dust on the shiny black surface of Van Hohen's uniform. Suffering from vision problems after a battlefield accident, Van Hohen nearly always wears thin black reading glasses as to prove his vision. Van Hohen keeps his appearanace unblemished and clean, never staying dirty for long. His pale skin is free from moles, scars, and grime. Van Hohen keeps his hair shoulder length but slicked back and tied in a pony tail as to prevent it from moving into his field of vision. On the battlefield Van Hohen wears a synskin and numerous bandoleers as to hold more ammunition for his weaponry. Keeping up with efficiency on the battlefield, Van Hohen wears a skull-faced mask that bears the red symbol of the Inquisition on it's forehead. This mask is filled with various sensory equipment that enhances and corrects any sensory malfunctions in Van Hohen's brain. This sleek and efficient uniform prevents any unnecessary accidents from occurring on the battlefield. Skills and Equipment As a life-long bureaucrat and Inquisitor, Van Hohen is highly intelligent. His memory is eidetic, allowing him to recall even the tiniest of details from a memory with near one hundred percent accuracy. This eidetic memory is extremely useful when investigating leads and trails as Inquisitor Van Hohen is able to call up past information on the spot without the use of any materials. When combined with his love of chess and strategies, Van Hohen is able to combine this perfect memory with countless battlefield strategies and maneuvers. Able to go through thousands of battlefield maneuvers within seconds, Van Hohen is able to easily determine the best and most efficient strategy method. On the battlefield himself, Van Hohen prefers to fight from a distance. Unable to properly observe the battlefield in the heat of combat with one hundred percent accuracy, Van Hohen prefers to engage his targets from a distance that allows him to survey the entire battlefield. Using a specially craft sniper rifle Van Hohen picks off the "Kings and Queens" of the battlefield, letting the rest fall into place. CS Merrie Lovoer CS Quotes Feel free to add your own Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition